Tyrus
George Murdoch (born February 21, 1973) is an American actor, cable television political commentator, and professional wrestler. He is known for his tenure in WWE as Brodus Clay, and in Total Nonstop Action as Tyrus. After training in WWE's farm territories Deep South Wrestling and Florida Championship Wrestling, Murdoch debuted during the fourth season of WWE NXT, a WWE television show where several rookies were paired with WWE wrestlers as mentors. He debuted on the main roster as his pro Alberto Del Rio's bodyguard. During 2012, WWE changed his gimmick to "the Funkusaurus", a funk dancer manager by Naomi and Cameron, the Funkydactyls. He took part in several WWE storylines and feuds until his departure in 2014. He went undefeated for a while, teaming up with Lord Tensai, and later turned heel. From 2014 to 2017, Murdoch wrestled in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ringname of Tyrus. Continuing to use the name Tyrus, Murdoch became a Fox News contributor on The Greg Gutfeld Show. He later became a regular contributor on Dana Perino's daytime news show, The Daily Briefing. From 2018 to 2019, Murdoch was a co-host of a show called Un-PC on Fox Nation (Fox News's streaming channel). Murdoch premiered a new Fox Nation show called Nuff Said in June 2019. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Brodus Clay *** Ah Funk It! / Fall of Humanity / What the Funk? (Running crossbody) *** Splat (Running jumping splash, sometimes from the second rope) ** As G-Rilla *** G-Grip ''(Tongan death grip transitioned into a chokeslam) *** ''ICU (Diving splash) ** As Tyrus *** ICU Spike ''(Asiatic spike) *** ''G-Grip ''(Tongan death grip transitioned into a chokeslam) * '''Signature moves' ** Battering ram, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Body avalanche ** Corner hip attack ** Elbow drop ** Forearm club ** Knee lift ** Multiple suplex variations *** Cradle *** Exploder *** Overhead / Side belly-to-belly *** Snap ** Nerve hold ** Running powerslam * Managers ** Alberto Del Rio ** Ethan Carter III ** The Million Dollar Couple (Ted DiBiase & Maryse) ** Ricardo Rodriguez * Wrestlers managed ** Donny Marlow ** Ethan Carter III ** Rockstar Spud * Nicknames ** As Brodus Clay *** "The Funkasaurus" *** "The Main Event Playa" ** As G-Rilla *** "The Mastodon of Mayhem" *** "The World's Biggest Suplex Machine" ** As Tyrus *** "The Fixer" *** "The Heavy Hitter" *** "The Man Dinosaur" * Entrance themes ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Rip It Up" by Josh Powell & Marc Williams *** "Somebody Call My Momma" by Jim Johnston *** "Ain't No Party" by Jim Johnston ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling *** "Trouble" by Dale Oliver (used while teaming with Ethan Carter III) *** "SPUD Theme" (w/ "I Am Iconic" Intro) by Dale Oliver (used while teaming with Matt Hardy) *** "Zero" by The Smashing Pumpkins (used while teaming with Rockstar Spud) *** "Under Attack" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling ** PPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #74 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 and 2013 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** Bound for Gold (2015) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** Slammy Award for Best Dancer of the Year (2012) Category:Alumni